Magic
by LouLinaBeverly
Summary: Chad's Point Of View during Sonny With A Kiss. A sappy Channy oneshot.


**This is extremely late but, I was really lazy getting it up and well, better late than never.**

**I know there will be a ton of oneshots on SWAK but, I had to get this out or it would taunt me. I may give a bit of credit to Channy4Ever343 for her story on this "Perfect" which, is really cool and so are all of her other stories.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own.**

**Chad's POV**

I ran with that stupid table cloth on my head and hearing Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dumber screams after her. How could I have been so stupid? The point was to be spontaneous not, scare the crap out of her. I entered the cheaply decorated stage and found Sonny sitting on a hay bale looking down. I called after her and she looked up and then looked down again. I looked at her and walked toward her.

"Why'd you run off?"I asked sitting down next to her. I knew the answer to that I came out of a freaking table for crying out loud.

"I can't take it any more" My heart sank."If I never hear the word Channy again, it'll be too soon." Sonny replied. I sighed and smiled."I know. I can't believe I'm sick of hearing the sound of my own name...well, half of it." I laughed.

Sonny turned away and rolled her eyes. I guess she was expecting me to say that. Maybe that's the problem I'm too predictable. How can I be spontaneous if I'm predictable?

"It's a lot of pressure. Maybe that is what's wrong with us."

I hate to say it but, I agree with her. I've never felt the need to do something more than I have for the past two days.

"Maybe. So, what should we do?"

Sonny shoulders fell and she sadly smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go back to being friends."

What? Did she just say what I think she just said? I can't let this happen.

"Maybe. It sure was a lot less complicated back then."

The words made their way through my mouth like firecrackers, you couldn't predict them.

"Yeah. Should we?"

"Sonny, you came up with it why are you asking me?"

"Maybe we should.'

No. No, CDC does not get weak.

"Wow. Feel that?"

I looked at her. You just dumped me I'm not going to be able to feel anything for a while I thought but, wouldn't say, wouldn't wanna kill the moment.

"No, what?"

Sonny smiled trying to cover up her emotions, I knew she was. She always does when she's scared.

"Exactly, there isn't any pressure."

I might as well act just as subtle.

"Yeah, it's like this big weight has been lifted."

"Yeah, that would be a table.'

I of course wanted to defend myself.

"It was heavy."

I smiled for a split second, I miss these moments when we bickered like this, it was fun, it was what kept things...spontaneous.

"Well, I should probably go get ready for the show.'

I nodded and got up. Might as well say something cheesy while I still can.

"Alright, see ya later, M'buddy."

It didn't charm her, she just smiled weakly.

"Yeah, buddy.'

She shivered upon the word like it was poison which, it pretty much was.

We went our separate ways for a minute then, I turned around. I want to do this while I still can.

"Hey, friends can still hug, right?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Sure. I mean I hug the Randoms all the time!"

A couple seconds later she was in my arms. It felt right, to have her in my arms, I knew I didn't want to ever let her go. We stayed like that and when we released, her hands were still over my neck and my arms were tightly around her waist. I looked into her eyes and saw exactly what I had the first day I met her well, when she wasn't in the fat suit. Before I knew it I put my lips on hers. It wasn't like I had imagined and believe me I've imagined a lot, it was a lot better than any given fantasy could place. It felt real yet I wasn't in reality for those 5 seconds **(Yes, I was a nerd and counted.)**.

Once we stopped I smiled."Oh, wow."I gasped. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper was left stunned and speechless, two words I never thought I would use but, as I've learned Sonny Munroe was an exception to ever CDC rule. I reached and pushed her hair back, refusing to let go.

"Yeah, wow."Sonny agreed.

Wow. Yeah, wow. I had my Sonny back and I wouldn't let her go at least for a while.

Maybe never.

**I know cliché, very cliché. I had to, the episode was cliché. I hope you liked it. I kind of want to do one in Sonny's Point of View, I'll let you guys decide that. Please review. **


End file.
